forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dareth
| start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Dareth, also known as the Ice Kingdom, was an ancient kingdom of the dwarves, located beneath the Icerim MountainsDwarves Deep states that Dareth lays "north of Rashemen", a region that was identified by the map created by HandsomeRob. in northeast Faerûn. History The subterranean lands beneath the Great Glacier were first settled in , by the dwarves of Clan Dareth, under the leadership of King Orloebar Snowbeard. The king and his kin had forsaken his house, and set out north from their dwarfhold in the mountains southwest of the Old Empires, finally settling in the Bloodstone Lands, north of Rashemen. The dwarves found few gems within their new home, but rather ore-rich veins that continued under the Great Glacier of northern Faerûn. In the following years, they came to trade with humans that traveled to their realm, in the area where the settlement of Hoarbridge would later be built. Among these trading partners was the Rashemi clan led by the warrior Soss, who first opened ties with the dwarves in . In the year , Dareth was attacked by white dragons from Hoarfaern, and were forced to escape deep beneath Toril. In the spring months some year later, the dwarves no longer made their trek to Sossal to trade with the human merchants. Over a decade later, in , renegade dwarves from Citadel Felbarr, who were infected with the slaying slumber disease, approached the nearby Citadel Sundbarr, which in turn caused Clan Shattered Shield to flee the Ice Mountains eastward. They made the arduous journey across the High Ice, through the Bloodstone Lands to Dareth. The Shattered Shield dwarves learned why the Sossrim no longer traded with the Dareth dwarves in , as the mountains in which they had made their home had been dubbed "the Peaks of Cold Death". The white dragons had established a roost within the peaks, and kept the Dareth dwarves from leaving their tunnels. Clan Shattered Shield besieged the dragon's thralls and managed to rescue their trapped kin. The two groups of dwarves fled to an isolated peak, which they named Mount Sundabar in honor of the former home of their saviors. They formed a new clanhold beneath the mountain, and elected Embryn Shattered Shield as their king. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Kingdoms Category:Former countries Category:Ruined settlements Category:Dwarven settlements Category:Settlements Category:Dwarven locations Category:Locations in the Icerim Mountains Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations